psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Dad Answers Questions
Psycho Dad Answers Questions is the thirtieth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on August 28, 2015. Plot Having gathered questions from his fans, Jesse attempts to have Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. participate in a QnA in which he answers 50 questions selected by Jesse. Being visibly annoyed, Jeffrey Sr. reluctantly answers some of the questions provided to him by Jesse, although he becomes quite irritated by several of them, to the point where he sometimes refuses to answer certain questions. After several questions, Jeffrey Sr.'s anger starts to escalate to the point where he starts yelling loudly. The final question was Jeffrey Sr.'s breaking point. Angered by this, he pushes Jesse off his chair, knocks his camera over, and tries to leave Jesse's room. Jesse attempts to get Jeffrey Sr. to stay for the video's closing until Jesse realizes that his camera was damaged by the fall. Not wanting to listen to Jesse's complaints, Jeffrey Sr. walks away, telling Jesse to get a real job and to treat his YouTube career as a hobby. Jesse then inspects the damage done to his camera before ending the video. List of Questions and Answers This is a full list of the questions and answers from Psycho Dad Answers Questions. #What was your first car/truck? #*A 1966 Impala. #What is your favorite sport? #*I played baseball and football for a lot of years, those are my favorite sports. #What is your favorite thing to do in your spare time? #*I like to play golf, not really good at it but I like to play golf. #What is your favorite vacation spot? #*I enjoyed Mexico and I also enjoyed the Dominican Republic. #What is your favorite movie? #*All of the Transformers movies. #What is your favorite TV show? #*Old comedies and The Big Bang Theory. #Can you be in more videos with Jesse? #*Well, every stinking day around here, there's a video so how can I not be in them? #*I guess I am in them sometimes but do I want to be in them? No. #Do you have any social media? #*No I do not. Root of all evil. #What is your favorite thing about Jesse? #*Jesse's very persuasive and he can manipulate any situation. #How many times have you been married? #*I'm not answering that, that's stupid. #What are your tips on landscaping? I'm thinking of starting my own landscaping business. #*Be honest, up front and be fair with your pricing. Do a good job, if you're doing an hourly rate make sure you're working the whole time. Word of mouth will get your business all over. You won't have to advertise. #How do you feel about Jesse paying his loans off from doing YouTube? #*I was actually shocked about him paying his loans off because I did not know anything about it, you know, I did not know this was actually a job per se, I just I was shocked. I'm still reeling from it. #Why did you talk badly about Uncle Larry? #*Because he came in and did stuff in my house. Yeah I talk bad about him when I see a stinking lock on the door. If you own a house and someone comes in and starts hacking up your doors or your, whatever your walls, things like that you would be pissed off too. So that's why I did not appreciate when Uncle Larry came in and did it. #What is your favorite mower? #*Hustler mowers. They are great and fast. #How tall are you? #*6 foot. #What was the first game/console you played? #*Atari 2600, I started out with that, then it went to the Atari 5200 and then Nintendo, I enjoyed Nintendo. #Why is it so difficult to believe YouTube and gaming is a job? #*Because I can't fathom how you can make money and not come out of your room. You sit in your room all day and nobody sees you. How do you make money doing that? That's what I have a problem with. #Why do you destroy Jesse's stuff if it costs a lot of money but you are telling him to get money? #*Good question. If I payed for half of his crap, maybe all of it prior to him making money, I can break it. If I get angry that's what happens. It does not happen all the time, but in the heat of the moment, what are you supposed to do? #How come you make Jesse pay rent and not Jeffrey? #*The reason is because Jesse had a problem going out and getting a job. #*The reason Jeffrey does not pay rent is because he has a full-time job and he is trying to save money for a house. #Who is your favorite son? #*I'm not answering that, that's stupid. #*You both have your ways, I'm not answering that. #What's with the hats? #*I've worn hats since I was a kid, and it's not because I'm bald either. #When Jesse was a child, what did you want his career to be when he grew up? #*Jesse always thought he was going to take over the family landscaping business. But he did not want to do it because he was miserable the whole time while trying to do it. #Can you describe Jesse and Jeffrey in three words? #*I think Jeffrey is productive, hard-working and energetic. #*Jesse can be energetic, productive and manipulative. #Have you ever apologized to Jesse for breaking anything of his? #*Yes, numerous times. I apologized after throwing the Xbox in the pool, I got carried away. #Are you rich? #*No, we are not rich. We are low-middle class. #Do you know how famous your son is? #*How can you be famous when you don't come out of your room, that's my thing. I don't know you're famous. #Are you tired of Jesse and Jeffery's immature shit? #*Yes, I am very frustrated and very tired of it, it's constant. Neither one of them let up. They are constantly at each other's throats. I think Jesse is just as guilty as Jeffery. #What did you feel when you buried Jesse as he was trying to save his video games? #*I said "why would the idiot even jump in the hole?" that's what I said. #What's your favorite beer? #*Miller Light. #What is your favorite food? #*Steak and garlic mash potatoes. #Have you ever been a bully? #*No. Certain people deserve certain things, I do not consider that bullying. #When did you lose your virginity? #*Ugh this is stupid. When I had sex. Seriously? #Why do you feel like video games are a bad thing? #*I don't feel they're a bad thing. I feel when they are abused, it's bad like any recreational thing. #What would you count as a real job? #*Any time you go out to work. #*I'm old school and believe you go out and work for a living and you see the rewards from your work. #Do you support your son? #*(Both forgot the question was asked after answering the previous question for a period of time.) #What was your biggest achievement? #*37 shots in nine holes of golf. #Did you ever regret kicking Jesse out of the house? #*I always regret it yes, but it had to happen. There was more to the story and we had to do it. Jesse needed to learn. That's as far as I'll say about it. It was tough love. #How old are you? #*50's. Early. (He is 52 in this video, but refused to give his exact age here.) #In one of Jesse's videos, his mom said that you were the one who first showed Jesse video games, is this true? #*Yes. Me and Jeffrey did. Back when we were playing Nintendo, Jesse used to sit behind and act like he has a controller in his hands even though he didn't and he would stand back there and do his little dance behind us while we were playing video games. #What was your most embarrassing moment? #*I'm not even going to answer that. Probably this video. #If you were offered $100,000 to eat 40 hot dogs, would you do it? #*It depends if they tasted good, and I would have to try to force them down. #Did you ever think about joining the military when you were younger? #*Yes, but I'd rather not discuss it. #When did you first notice Jesse becoming "addicted" to video games? #*Probably going back to early teens. #*Both Jesse and his brother had an addiction to video games. How many consoles have you had? Every Christmas you had to have the newest console. You had every stinking game known to mankind. #Why do you and Jesse fight so much? #*Well I try to understand you with things but you just shut yourself in your room. Constantly! #How did you feel when Jesse chose YouTube as a job? #*I still don't see it as a job. That's just me. I was taken aback, I don't really know what YouTube is. #*I was not ashamed, I just don't understand it. #What was your favorite moment with Jesse? #*I've had a lot of favorite moments over the years. #*My favorite moment is when Jesse got a job at the bank because he filled in the application by himself and went to both the interviews and got the job. #Will you ever stream with Jesse on Twitch? #*It depends on the circumstances, but if it gets my blood pressure up then maybe not. #*Right now, I'm open to it, though. #Why did you talk badly about Uncle Larry? (Repeat Question) #*(The same answer was given. Read number 13.) #Is your usual mood pissed off or are you calm most of the time until Jesse pisses you off? #*Usually, I'm not pissed off but right now I'm starting to get really pissed off. #What the hell is wrong with you? You should be ashamed. I feel bad for Jesse because he does not have a father. #*Get rid of that question. Why would you even put that on there? #Why did you participate in older videos but wish not to be in newer ones? #*Because that was pre-job. That was for fun and it was a hobby. But then you got a job then quit that job. #*I am not in newer videos because Jesse does not ask. #Do you think that you could do YouTube? #*Yeah I think I could, just sitting in front of a camera and talking. With training, I could probably do it. I can hold a camera. #Have you ever thought that your ways of dealing with things are a bit unorthodox? #*They may be at times, but it's the best I can do. #How do you feel about being labeled as a psycho and a bad father to your kids? #*That's stupid! I'm out, seriously. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Locations *The Ridgway Residence Victims Trivia *''Psycho Dad Answers Questions'' is the longest Psycho Video in the Psycho Series, with a duration of 36:52. *Around the 33:25 mark, Jesse is seen kicking Jeffrey Sr., which was one of the supporting theories of the Psycho videos being fake. Those that claimed this was the case explained that this was Jesse signalling his father to start acting angry. **Jesse would later admit that this was indeed the case in [[MCJUGGERNUGGETS REACTS TO FAKE EXPOSED! (1+2)|''MCJUGGERNUGGETS REACTS TO FAKE EXPOSED! (1+2)]].'' Category:Psycho Videos